Dreams Can Be A Reality
by PrincessUnperfect
Summary: Roxas is having strange dreams about a guy he thought he hates but what can he do when they start to come true? RoxasxNamine at the start Akuroku ,Zemyx ,Soriku later on and NaminexKairi as well
1. Chapter 1

Dream n 1.a series of images,idea and emotions occuring involuntarily to the mind in certain stages of sleep  
2. a Day-dream  
3. a wild Fantasy or hope  
4. a beautiful fine ,or pleasant -like a dream

Roxas Kouki was in his freshman year of high school when he first set eyes on the person of his dreams .He stopped and couldnt stop staring at the beauty before him , pale features gracefull movements delicate steps she was an angel in the young boys eyes .He truly belived he was in love with the pale beauty ,but as he was ending his life as a sophmore ,things started to happen. If you asked him now when it first started he couldnt tell you ,all he knew was that his mind and body was agaisnt him. And it all came down to a tall cocky red head .you see Axel Atsuko was the resident bad boy of RGU high school he was a loud mouthed juinor and just like his older brother before him ,thrived on one at RGU didnt know his name ,including our small blonde .But im getting ahead of myself, lets go to where our blond boy is right now waking up on a typical morning

"Dammit not again!"a small blonde sighed and brushed his sweat ridden hair from his forhead "Jeez Roxsas whats wrong with you?" he had just woken up suddenly from a intresting dream about a cartain red head "you dont even like Axel! ,you dont even like guys! ,oh why am I talking to myself again?" Roxas slapped his cheek and walked to get his uniform for school out his drawers and went down the hall to his bathroom ,"youve got to stop this Roxas!" Roxas thought to himself

"Hey Roxas!" as the blonde walked down the street his name was called out very loud by a brunette  
"not so loud Sora"the silver haired teen mumbled

"C,mon Riku I was just having fun "Sora pouted  
"hey guys " Roxas smiled as he came up to the two boys  
"So Roxas how you doing with Namine?" Sora smirked  
"shut up !" Roxas hit Sora in the arm not wanting anyone to know his crush  
"hey! Everyone knows you like her ,exepet her "Sora rubbed his arm,Roxas looked in horror to Riku  
"they do "Riku nodded  
"shit!" Roxas cursed ,just as the bus was pulling up ,they showed thir tickets and sat down ,Riku and Sora next to each other with Roxas on his own in front of them ,Roxas sighed "am I really that obvious?"  
"are you guys talking about you liking Namine Roxas ? Well yes ,yes you are" Demyx said as he came onto the bus , "you know I could always put in a good word for you seeing as she is my sister  
"shhh shell hear you! "Roxas whipped his head to check that the blonde wasnt listening ,she was talking to Kairi "ok ,ok Roxas ill shut up now"Demyx smirked as the saw the look Roxas was giving him so the walked down the bus to go sit with his friends "oh Riku ,what exam we got today?"he turned round and asked the boy "english " the teen mumbled  
" great " Demyx beamed and left  
" gosh it must suck being a seinor " Sora pointed out "Im glad im only a junior " ,Sora ,Roxas ,Kairi ,Namine ,were all juniors while Demyx,Riku ,Axel were seniors as Riku and Sora talked about exams Roxas couldnt help his eyes wandering round the bus ,he heard Demyx's laugh and looked over ,Demyx ,Marluxia and Larxene were laughing at a joke the red head had just made while the red head wasnt laughing ,he was looking intently at the blonde when Roxas noticed this he quikly turned away and thought "crap crap crap ! "  
the red head smirked and got up just as the bus pullled outside of the school ,Roxas hurried of the bus in hopes of talking to Namine at least once before they got into to school  
"Nami-" he was cut off by a arm snaking around his sholdaurs  
"hey shorty " Roxas looked up and saw up close the person he was dreaming about every night ,his pale skin ,the small triangle tattous ,his thin lanky body and fiery red hair ,the blonde cursed himself because he could feel a blush coming to his cheeks  
"i saw you looking at me on the bus " Axel wasnt looking at the boy which saved him from the embarssement of the blush  
"i -ii " Roxas stammered  
"aww how cute he cant even talk in my presence ,hehe why dont you go back to your friends they seem pretty worried "Axel released Roxas walked towards the building  
"Roxas are you ok? " Sora asked quikly as him and Riku hurried over ,"what did he want?"  
Roxas turned back to look at the red head ,who winked and went inside  
"ill tell you later Sora ,lets go to class " Roxas walked into the building thought to himself "what was that ?"

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas dumped his books into the locker and closed it ,but he didnt relise Axel on the other side of it  
"oh didnt see you there shorty"  
"hi Axel" Roxas mumbled wanting the conversation to be quick  
"whats the rush? "Axel put his hands either side of Roxas's head and put his head close to Roxas's ear and whispered "we got all the time we need"  
"Axel ,get off me !" Roxas squirmed  
"hey im not on you ,yet" Axel smirked and lifted his hands he winked at Roxas then walked out of the door Roxas kept pondering in his mind wether he enjoyed that ,sure he liked he feeling of Axel so close and him whispering in his ear but he didnt like Axel right? He liked Namine didnt he?

Roxas kept thinking it over and decided that today would be the day he asked Namine out  
"Roxas heellooo " Sora waved his hand in front of the blondes face  
"huh?" he came back to the present  
"jeez you keep spacing out latly" Sora said as they made their way onto the bus  
"i guess I got a lot on my mind" he sighed  
"whats up?" Sora asked  
"nothing , wheres Riku?" he said changing the subject noticing the emptyness beside Sora  
"oh the seinors dont have to come in till lunch cus of exams " Sora sighed  
" you cant bear to be without him ,i wonder what your going to do when he goes to uni in the september"  
Sora went uncharacteristically quiet and his face became serious and pensive.  
"hey cheer up hes not leaving for a while yet"Roxas and Sora made their way outside as the bus pulled up outside their school ,Roxas inwardly smiled no annoying red head to intrupt him this morning  
"hey Nami-"  
"c'mon Roxas lets go inside" Sora pulled on the blonde before he could utter any word of protest

-  
"hey guys " Sora and Roxas turned to see Riku coming over and the rest of the seinors making their way around the cafeteria to their groups of friends ,the red head to Roxas's relief was no where to be seen  
"RIKU!" Sora jumped up and tackle glomped Riku  
"its nice to know you missed me but I cant breathe" Sora beamed as he released the silver haired teen and pulled him down to sit next to him ,Sora sighed happily and leaned his head on the others sholdaur  
Roxas looked around the cafeteria and saw who he was looking for ,  
"umm guys ill be back in a second" he stood up and made his way into the corner of the lunchroom where a small blonde sat ,quietly sketching ,Roxas looked at the sketch pad as he stood behind the blonde and looked curiosly ,the redish brown hair the blue eyes it was most definalty  
"Kairi?" he asked  
"woh!" the blonde stood up and grabed her hand to her chest ,she looked back at the other blonde with wide eyes "Roxas you scared me" she said in a quiet voice  
"smooth Roxas!" he thought to himself "Sorry ,could I sit down?"

Namine nodded and Roxas slid into the seat opposite the blonde ,who had flicked to a page in her sketchbook with plants  
"why were you drawing Kairi?" he asked Namine looked down  
"well ... I havnt told anyone this but I like her like more then a friend,but can you not tell anyone until im ready I dont know how everyone would react especially my brother"  
"umm sure ,if you ever want to talk or anything just call me "  
"thanks Roxas" he smiled  
"no problem ,ive got to go see you later"  
"bye "  
Roxas stood up quickly and ran out of the cafteria ,trying to get out before the tears came ,feeling the tears streaming down his face ,  
"wow watch where your going wait Roxas?" he looked up into the peircing green eyes of the person he had ran into ,not saying anything ,he just stood there  
"why are you crying?" they asked ,Roxas felt stupid for not saying anything but aslo for being seen crying by this person in perticular but was shocked when he felt arms envelp him in a comforting hug ,he grabbed the others t-shirt and cryed into it instantly making a large blotch of dampness ,he didnt know why but the felt so safe in the others arms ,


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas ..whats wrong?" Roxas shivered slightly when he felt the others breath in his ear ,he was confused he just got rejected before he got a chance to ask from the girl he was supposedly in love with and now ?... he was in the arms of the last person he would ever think of hugging let alone feel for ,but did he like Axel ? Roxas tried to think but he couldnt help looking up at the eyes that he unwillingly dreamt about at night  
"you know your eyes look so much better in real life"Roxas blurted out before thinking about it ,Axel looked down and slowly a smile spread across his face turning into a smirk  
"why thank you Roxas but " he leant down so he was face to face with the shorter blonde "i think that you need to stop dreaming about me and go for the real thing  
"how did you know that I dre-"  
"hey Axel ! Youll never guess what! " Roxas quickly jumped out of the red heads arms when he heard a happy voice coming from the cafetiera doors  
"oh hi Roxas ,what are you guys talking about?" Demyx skipped over with a beam and looked back and forth at the two's faces ,one slightly red from embarssment and the other ? Roxas couldnt tell it was a mix of deep thought ,defeat and a slight tint of lonelyness?  
"umm I have to go ,bye Axel" he quickly turned and ran along the hall into the boys toliet ,anywhere to get away from that awkward atmosphere .  
"Axel?" Demyx turned to his friend as he slipped to the floor ,back agaisnt the wall and hung his head "whats up?" he sat down on the floor next to the red head and looked over with concern  
"its nothing Demyx ,so whats the news?" Axel put on a fake smile and quickly fooled his friend  
"oh ! Well you know Marluxia? Of course you do whoops "Demyx laughed nervously  
" Demyx whats the news?" Axel sighed ,he was not in the mood for Demyxs antics today  
"he has a cousin ,whos a junior and hes coming to our school but you never guess whats the best part"  
"and what is that Demyx?" Axel asked now curious about the new student  
"hes single" Demyx beamed as his friend chuckled slightly ,the bell interupted them ,the two friends stood up and spectuclated who the new kid would be like as they went to their classes

"Roxas are you ok ? You kinda dissapeared at lunch" Sora asked as the bus pulled up ,Roxas looked down and sighed not wanting to look up because that would mean a small chance of having eye contact with the girl who rejected him or even worse the guy he was slowly falling for  
"well I-"  
"yea I wonder if he'll like me,Axel wouldnt that be awsome ,i mean im not gay but im defiantly bi ,gives me a double chance of finding somebody right? ,what about you Axel ? " Roxas suddenly found the foor really intresting as Demyx and Axel passed them but instead of taking their usual seats at the back they sat exatly opposite Sora and Roxas for the seats were at the moment taken by some cranky looking old ladys  
"oh just greaaat!" Roxas screamed in his head ,but he perked his ears up to what Axel's anwser would be  
"i think your getting ahead of yourself Demyx whats is hes not even gay or bi for that matter? You dont know what he looks like"Axel stopped as Demyx shoved his phone into the others face ,Axel thought for a moment and smiled "hmm cute so when is he getting here?"  
"tommorow and Marluxia is going to introduce us ,but stop avoiding the question cmon tell me" Demyx put on his best puppy pout  
Roxas was taken out of spy mode by a sharp poke in his sholdaur  
"OW! ,jeez Sora that hurt" ,Roxas yelled it a bit too loudly ,so he blushed from embarrassment as all eyes on the bus looked to to him  
"you completely fazed out are you sure your ok?"Sora tilted his head to the side , Roxas quickly tried to change the subject  
"so wheres Riku he was here before"  
"oh hes-" Sora was interupted by the blonde opposite them yelling out very loud  
"YOU LIKE him! OH i knew i knew it! ! both Sora and Roxas looked over as the blonde clapped happily ,while the red head was slumping in his seat and going nearly as bright red as his hair  
,as the bus pulled up to Sora and Roxas's stop ,Roxas stood up but at that moment the bus decided to jerk forward so Roxas fell ,and as luck would have it right into the lap of the tall Red head  
"hey ,no need to throw yourself at me shorty" Axel smirked and snaked his arms around the others waist  
"Jerk!" Roxas did the first thing that came to his mind and with his free hand he then slapped the pyro across the face leaving a large red mark ,Axel let go to cradle his face while Roxas grabbed Sora's hand and ran off the bus


	4. Chapter 4

"Roxas!" the blonde turned behind him ,but kept on running ,chasing after him he saw the tall red head shouting his name over and over  
"Axel!" Roxas shouted and reached his arm out he tried to stop but he couldnt ,Axel couldnt catch up it seemed he was getting further and further away  
"Roxas wait come back!" he started to cry and the look of sadness that envempled his face ,bought pain to the blonde  
"Axel ! Axel! AXEL!" Roxas shot up in bed and huffed ,he looked around and relised it was a dream  
"whoa" he reached over and turned off the alarm and sighed "that dream again?" he thought to himself as he got up and went into the bathroom  
It was a week since the bus insident and a day that a tall blonde was waiting for had finally arrived.  
Roxas slowly made his way to the bus stop and stood silently beside Sora and Riku ,his lastest dreams were confusing ,usually full of heated scenes of passion and lust were now filling with a sad aching ,of longing for the tall red head .Sora seemed to notice his friends thoughtfull state of mind and didnt press any further then a simple , " Are you ok?" ,the brunette pressed these concerns to his silver haired friend ,who equally was worried about their queit blonde.  
Walking onto the bus ,Roxas could feel a set of emerald eyes fixed onto his ,well before he looked up ,Axel had seemed to fall into a toned down version of himself ,no more joking around ,making fun of people ,or laughing in general ,his friends were concerned but didnt ask too much ,for when Axel was like this you didnt piss him off ,the only one who knew the reason for his friends sudden sadness was the person who had witnessed it first hand

"hey Roxy!" the blonde in question sighed as Demyx came bounding over with a beam  
"Hi Demyx " he looked around for a sign of the red head who usually was always with the loud teen  
"oh ,Axel was kept behind last period for throwing paper planes at the teacher ,classic !" Demyx explained following the blondes searching eyes "speaking of Axel ,how do you feel about him?" Roxas's head shot up in shock ,he didnt even know about his own feelings but what could he say to him,Axels best friend  
"hes an annoying acquaintance I guess why ?" he shrugged and thanked his lucky stars that Sora had dragged him along to that drama camp for the summer in 4th grade when he wanted to be an actor  
"what about Namine ? Do you like her anymore?" Demyx wasnt laughing anymore and when he got like this you knew he was being serious  
"i-i dont know I guess shes just a friend " he shrugged again and smiled slightly  
"oh ,what brought this on? ,i mean a couple of days ago you were tottaly in love with my sister" Demyx smiled brightly and giggled  
"well should I be?" Roxas questioned ,  
"its your choice Roxas but I know of other people that would love to go out with you" Demyx hinted  
"oh ? who" Roxas was curious ,and a tiny bit hopefull ,what if his dreams were right ,that Axel did like him  
"oh no ,im not telling you ,what I want to know is when are you going to ask Axel out?"he laughed at the reaction he got ,a bright blush and spluttering "i-n-no I dont like Axel so why would I ask him out?"  
"oh c-mon Roxas I saw that blush on the bus ,and when he puts his arm around you and when I interupted you in the hall ,you guys would be soo cute! ,but Axel prefers it when they make the first move ,so you have to ask him out" Demyx smiled  
"look I dont like him ,im not even gay! ,so if you would excuse me I have to get to class" he tried to walk past but Demyx blocked his way  
"ah ,not so fast Roxy you see if you wernt gay you would of said that first" he smirked at the annoyed look coming from the smaller blonde "anyway hes proberly going to kill me for this but ,he likes you ok so now will you ask him out?"  
"no !,"he tried to get past  
"im not letting you go until you agree that you like him back" Demyx smirked  
"Demyx! Let me go!" his anger was rising and Demyx was complety obvlivous  
"no ,not until you admit it" smirked as the small blonde tried to get past him  
"Demyx! "Roxas shoved ,his way out his grasp and clenched his fists tightly at his sides ,he saw Demyx's eyes look behind him but he ignored it "look ,i am not gay! And even if I was I would never in a million years go out with that stupid ,over confident perv! "  
"um Roxas?" Demyx coughed nervously  
" what!" Roxas yelled and turned to where Demyx was pointing ,Roxas was lost for words ,there standing behind him was Axel  
"you know Roxas ,Demyx wasnt lieing about what he said ,about my feelings" ,Roxas's anger returned as he shouted before running down the hall ,away from the red head " well so was I !"

Demyx ,watched in despair as his best friend slowly detairated ,and he couldnt help but blame himself ,Axel of course said it wasnt his fault ,but he did feel responsible ,so he sat the task of slowly getting Roxas to admit his true feelings ,he could see that Roxas was hurting just as much as Axel from those words ,but when he got to school that day ,there was another distraction awaiting him ,one that he had totally forgotten about.  
Demyx slowly got up and streched and walked slowly over to his dresser and got his uniform for the day out ,before getting his phone to text his friends before the bus ,he did a double take as he saw the time ,he looked at his bed side table ,then back at his phone he did this a couple of times before screaming ,7:25 ,the bus left at 7:30 , he only had 10 minutes to get dressed and get to the bus !,he wanted to get to the bus early to meet Marluxias cosin ,but fate had other plans,he quickly puled on his uniform ,not even bothering to bother with his tie ,he grabbed his guiter case and school bag before running out the door ,he turned on his street and sprinted to the bus stop ,he bent over and breathed heavily before looking up with a skowl at his younger sister who was giggling at her older brother  
"thanks ... for ... waking ... me ... up ...Namine" he said bewteen heavy breaths  
"Sorry Dem ,you know how much of a heavy sleeper you are ,want me to tie your tie for you?" Namine laughed softly and reached over and grabbed the tie in her hands  
"thanks Nam ,i want to make a good impression" he smiled bashfully and looked at the floor,Namine smiled and walked back pick up her bag as the bus drove up ,Demyx grabbed his guiter case and stood near the girls ,the bus drove up and they got on ,Demyx made his way to the back where Axel was sitting ,he looked up as Demyx got on the bus ,but he didnt smile ,he made a small wave and went back to looking out the window ,Demyx smiled and made his way to sit next to the red head ,the bus lurched into life and Demyx giggled as he almost tripped  
"hey Axel guess what day it is!" Demyx beamed ,trying to brightin his best friends mood as he sat down  
"what day is it Demyx" Axel sighed  
"Marluxia's cosin is coming today! ,arnt you excited!"Demyx bounced his seat and giggled as Axel looked up  
"i guess ,so you got any plans yet?" Axel streatched and yawned  
"plans for what?" " the blonde tilted his head in confusion  
"you know for marlys cosin " ,Demyx looked toward the front of the bus where Kairi has just got on and couldnt help notice the very evident blush on her sisters face ,he wasnt imagining it was he?  
"oh ,well no ,not really ,i have to find out if hes gay first that might be a good place to start right?"  
"i still dont understand why you dont ask Marluxia" Axel breathed on the window and drew a unhappy face with his finger  
"well ,i did but they havnt been in contact since they were babies ,some sort of family fight ,and he got in  
the country yesterday so he hasnt had a chance to talk to him" Axel nodded at his friend explantion but didnt say anymore ,Demyx opned his mouth to say something but was interupted by someone coming to sit in front of them  
" hey Dem ,Axel ,c'mon whats wrong with you? ,you can tell me " Demyx smiled at Larxene ,she looked tough to anyone outside their circle of friends but she did care  
"i dont want to talk about it " Larxene sighed as she and Demyx exchanged looks ,the bus stopped again and Demyx held his breathe ,in stepped Sora ,Riku and a very quiet blonde ,Demyx watched as Axel and Roxas's eyes connected briefly before Roxas looking at the floor and Axel looking back out the window ,Demyx sighed started a conversation with Larxene ,who was aslo excited about the new addition  
"Dem ,Marly just text me and said that hes going to introduce you two and since your in most of his class's and Marlys not you can be his guide ,that sound good?" the blonde nodded and smiled ,that would give him time,time,time ,to ,to,to Demyx was stopped in his train of thought as Marluxia stepped onto the bus.

Roxas sighed inwardly ,even though Axel was on the other side of the bus and wasn't even looking at him ,he still felt so nervous and those words he said to Axel kept echoing in his head ,like a broken record that Roxas if he could would smash into a 1000 pieces the words haunted his dreams and the guilt was eating away at him.

He looked up at the red head ,who was slouched in his seat ,talking with Demyx ,Roxas looked away before they saw him and looked down ,Demyx had been giving him looks in the hall -ways and at lunch which read this is just as my fault as it is yours ,say sorry of course Roxas would ignore them and look the other way ,but Riku silently followed his gaze and frowned ,he had a sneaking suspicion that Demyx knew exatly what happened to Roxas and he would get to the bottom of it  
a silence came over the bus as Marluxia walked on,everyone was eagerly awaiting the new edition to their school and held their breathe as Marluxia made his way to the back of the bus ,gesturing behind him for someone to follow him .  
"hey guys how are you?"the pink haired fruit-fly smiled at the reactions on his friends faces ,acting casually he let his cousin sit down first before taking a seat and grabbing a mirror out his bag ,he enjoyed attention and this was one occasion he was not going to miss " I'm good what about you Dem ? " Larxene smiled just as big when she saw the look on their normally bubbly friend who was speechless " i-i i-im g-ood" Demyx laughed nervously before turning to Axel who was shaking his head with a small smile at his friends antics "what about you Axel?"  
"never been better" the red head said sarcastically before flicking a glance to the front of the bus  
" so Dem ,how are you doing with that song you've been working on?" Marluxia said pouting into his compact mirror "i-um good I guess ,got the music sorted just need the lyrics ,,i just cant seem to write anything at the moment" ,he didn't even evert his gaze from the petite boy in front of him ,who was sitting silently ,not seeming to be looking at anything in particular ,he was fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt but you couldn't see his fingers ,they were covered with long black sleeves ,while the other hand was at his mouth ,also covered with a baggy sleeve ,it made Demyx think he was cute ,and since he walked onto the bus Demyx wanted to know everything about him ,his favourite color ,his favourite bands ,where he came from ,what he wants to do when he graduates ,what were his hobbies?

He wanted to know all this and more ,but he just couldn't bring himself to ask anything ,he was just so nervous around him .sure he'd liked people before ,gone on dates with guys and girls but this

this was different on so many levels

he gulped as the head slowly moved upwards and his eyes connected with blue ,well one eye ,one side of his face was covered with a long fringe ,but it gave him a mysterious quality that just made him want to know even more ,the one visible eye ,stared at him intently ,scrutinizing his features before resting at his eyes ,as the bus pulled to a stop outside their school ,Demyx was sent a small smile ,as they stood up and walked off the bus .the tall blonde didn't even remember what his other friends had said but he was brought back to the real world as they made their way inside the school building  
"OK guys ,I'm surprised you lasted this long" Marluxia smiled as they stopped in front of their lockers  
"why my friend Marly ,i have no idea what you are talking about" Larxene laughed as she opened her locker ,depositing and getting books out

"you know exactly what I mean ,i want you to meet my cousin,Zexion"

Across the room ,Roxas was standing with Sora and Riku ,not wanting to go anywhere near his locker while the red head was in any range of it  
" you know your going to have to face him sometime Roxas" Riku closed his locker and looked at Roxas with a emotionless expression ,Roxas quickly looked over with a shocked look ,

"wha-what do you mean?" he tried to compose himself him ,but Riku saw trough it "just because you said those things ,doesn't mean his mad at you hes just sad ,just talk to him you ll find out more things then you thought you would ,

Roxas sighed and he knew their silver haired friend was right ,their wouldn't be any harm with saying sorry to him ,it wouldnt necessarily mean they would make-out like one of his dreams right?.

Sora looked between his friends with a confused look "Riku? Roxas ? Whats going on? Roxas what did you do ? ,Roxas where are you going ?

Roxas walked slowly across the hallway ,breathing in slowly and trying to calm himself as he approached the group  
"um hi" Roxas ,rubbed his arm nervously as they looked him with curiosity ,Marluxia who was oblivious to the situation smiled and greeted the small blonde

"Roxas ! Hi ,id like you meet my cousin ,Zexion ,and no he isn't as young as he looks ,hes your age but hes so smart hes in my year ,so what you brings you over here?"

Roxas looked over at the small boy next to Marluxia ,who only glanced at Roxas before staring at the floor again  
"umm ,i- wanted t-to talk to Axel " Roxas followed the small groups gaze as they looked at Axel who had been trying to avoid eye contact with the small blonde ,slowly looked up ,Demyx quickly reacted ,pushing the tall red head towards Roxas ,before pulling the rest away and sshing any outbursts of protests ,Roxas if this situation had been different would of laughed but this was not the time for laughing ,Roxas was bought back to the real world when Axel spoke quitely ,not looking up from the floor  
"do you really think im that bad ?" you could hear the sadness in his voice and it hurt Roxas even more when he remembered he was one that caused it  
"look ,Axel to be honest ,i was just frustrated .." he trialed off ,before anymore came out of his mouth  
"frustrated ? Hah you make me laugh ,so you just decided to take it out on me ,well arnt you nice Roxas you really are a piece of work you know that ,i have to go " Axel glared at the small blonde before brushing past and turning round the corner,Roxas punched the locker behind him before slumping to the ground "Roxas ...? what happened?" he looked up to see the concerned faces of his two best friends "i'll tell you later ok ,Sora I have to get to class" he slowly stood up walked away  
"Riku ,i know you know whats wrong with him ,can you tell me ? Im worryied" Sora asked Riku as they walked slowly down the hall ,not wanting to leave each others company just yet

"look Roxas will tell you when hes ready ,he didnt tell me ,Axel did ,thats the one whos involved but im not saying any more ,Sora just give him time ok ? You know Roxas he'll come to you ,just go to class ok" Sora nodded and smiled ,before stepping forward and wrapping his arms round his best friend and putting his face to the others chest

" thanks Riku ,you really are smart you know that" Riku was stunned ,he didnt know why but it felt right to have Sora in his arms ,Sora smiled and nuzzled into Rikus chest when Riku slowly put his arms around his waist ,for some reason Sora felt so safe in the others arms

"this feels .."Sora trailed off ,trying to find the right word "so right ..." Riku continued he slowly leant down so that he was looking Sora straight in the eyes ,searching for any signs of discomfort as he tilted his head.. a shill whislte brought them out of their trance ,as riku quickly cursed

"shit im gonna be late ,see you at break ok Sora? " he quickly sprinted round a corner ,leaving Sora wondering what the hell happened over and over as he made his way to class,as confused as it was it left him wanting more ,for Riku's soft sweet lips to brush over hi-

" Sora ! You are lucky that was the warning bell ,you wouldve got into serious sh-"  
"language mr Taylor! ,now everyone take your seats " Sora sat down next to Hayner ,not before sending a worried look at Roxas ,who was sitting next to Olette who ,caught Soras glance and sighed ,she was just as worried as he was ,Roxas was sitting ,slouching over the desk and staring blankly at the wall ,Sora shook his head and made plans to talk to Axel and get to the bottem of whatever was happening

Demyx looked up as Axel came into class and make his way to the back ,Larxene and Marluxia who were sitting behind him watched as he sat down and had a skowl on his face , "im guessing it didnt go to well then?" Marluxia said quietly to Larxene who nodded and sighed  
"right ,as you all know we have a new addition to the school ,his Name is Zexion and id like you all to make him feel very welcome" the teacher smiled and gestured to the boy next to here ,who stared at the ground ,

"right ,Zexion if you just sit next to Demyx ,we can get right on with the register ,then we have a carreer expo in the hall for all seinors " Demyx didnt know how to feel ,he was excited to be sitting next to Zexion for the rest of the year ,but he was aslo nervous ,anything he did he knew Zexion would observing and it made him slightly unverving he just wished that- "hi ,Demyx was it?" Demyx looked up as Zexion turned to him and stared intently at him ,like he was something in a museaum and the petite blunette wanted to observe all that he was doing and saying ,wait he wasnt saying anything ,he mentally cursed himself as he nodded and smiled sheepishly as they got up and followed the long prosession of Seinors making their way to the all ,Axel was at the back of the line so he didnt get a chance to ask about his talk with Roxas but he knew that he could get to him in the hall ,all Demyx knew was that he was having a very hard time making himself look much more then a nervous idiot in front of someone ,who walked in front of the blonde ,smiling softly and wondering that this was going to be a intresting year ...


	5. Chapter 5

The art of being yourself at your best is the art of unfolding your personality into the person you want to be. . . Be gentle with yourself, learn to love yourself, to forgive yourself, for only as we have the right attitude toward ourselves can we have the right attitude toward others. -Wilfred Patterson

One thing was made certain for Roxas, he had seriously messed up,big time

every time he passed Axel in halls, he was treated as a ghost, but to his friends, the scowls wouldn't stop.

Even the kind hearted Demyx, who wouldn't hurt a fly, didn't like to look at him anymore. Sora watched these exchanges with despair. After having talked to Axel, he knew that something had to be done about the two, but every time he thought about Roxas and Axel he couldn't help his thoughts wondering to the other day.

Was it a dream, but did it actually happen? This was the question Sora kept asking him-self as Riku kept going on as if nothing had changed, that the two of them hadn't ...were so close to… "Sora, can I talk to you? Riku, can you come too?" Sora looked up from his thoughtful daze to see a distracted Demyx standing behind him in cafeteria, who was getting curious looks from the occupants.

.Riku stood up and followed as Sora nodded and walked in step with Demyx outside. It was a small area of grass with a hill at the back with a big oak tree in the middle, which gave a much need shade in times of heat. It was spring; on the verge of breaking into summer so there were only a few scattered groups around the place which gave them much need privacy.

"I need your help. Axel he's…well you know how he is. I thought after he and Roxas got a chance to talk it would sort things out, but it's just managed to make things worse. I can't help think this is my fault. I was the one who told Roxas about Axel's feelings, and now this giant mess is happening. Axel looks so hurt, he never ever acts like this, and-" Demyx stopped when he felt a small tap on his head. He quickly turned and beamed.  
"May I offer my opinion?" Zexion sat down next to Demyx and looked to Sora and Riku, who nodded with a curious look at Demyx. "I think the best course of action would be to force them out of their comfort zones. Making people feel under pressure usually brings the truth to the surface."  
"So what your saying is, we need to get them near other and make them feel nervous?" Sora asked frowning as he tried to think.  
"Precisely." Zexion made a small nod and following Sora's gaze, looked at Riku for ideas. "Don't look at me, I've got nothing." Riku said crossing his arms over his chest annoyed that he couldn't come up with the answer.  
"I've got it!" Demyx jumped up, pulling Zexion with him and spinning the small blunette around until, with the blonde's renowned clumsiness, fell down the small hill, rolling over and landed into a tangled mass of limbs at the bottom. "Owwies…" Demyx opened his eyes and blushed.

Needless to say, they had landed in a slightly suggestive position; Zexion on the bottom, and Demyx on top. Demyx's arms were on either side of Zexion's head, while his face was very, extremely close to his.

So close, if he wanted to he could just lean down and… "Demyx, Zexion are you two ok?!" The blonde was pulled out of his fantasy with a loud brunette grabbing his hand and pulling him to a standing position. Riku silently put his hand out to Zexion, who brushed it away, but paused as another hand reached for his. He slowly took it and let himself be pulled up, holding on for a moment before stepping backwards and wiping the dirt of his now disheveled uniform. "Zexion, I'm so sorry I'm kinda a -" Zexion quickly interrupted him. "Demyx, it's ok. Just tell us what you came up with."  
"Oh right! Well you see..."

"Interesting..." Larxene looked up at Marluxia, who was watching across the field in curiosity. "What's up Marly?"  
"Well you see, my little cousin, even when we were kids he didn't let anyone except his parents touch him. Not even his parents, but for some reason he lets Demyx hold his hand." Larxene and Axel looked over at the blunette who was conversing with the small group. "That is interesting, but I wonder what they are talking about. It's not like Demyx talks with Sora and Riku a hell of a lot with them so close with Ro-..." she stopped and smiled apologetically at Axel, who had started to tense.  
"They're up to something, and I don't like it." Axel stood up and walked back inside as the bell rang, opening the door just as Roxas was emptying his tray into the bin. "Axel." Roxas stopped and walked over. Axel sighed and stayed, opening his mouth about to say something, when Marluxia and Larxene came behind him and quickly pushed him out the hall. Roxas looked on in desperation as another chance slipped away. The door opened and he gave a confused look to the odd group that came trough the doors, but the confusion rose when he heard the tail end of their conversation.  
"So you guys get the plan? We have to make sure that this works. Ok? We have to make sure that the-Roxas! Hey how are you?!" If there were a confusion meter next to the small blonde it would have just risen to an almighty 10. He had just been greeted very happily by someone who had been avoiding his gaze.  
"Um…hey Dem..." He raised an eyebrow, about to say something more, but was stopped as the 2nd bell rang.  
"Nice talking to you Roxas! Sora, Riku you know the plan. Zexy and I have to get to class! Bye!" Demyx smiled and ran out of the cafeteria with a blushing blunette in tow. The situation finally clicked and the 3 ran to their classes, cursing and muttering all the way. Axel looked up from his desk to see a speeding tall blonde pull a panting blunette into class at the last second, collapsing on his desk and pumping his fist into the air.  
"We made it!" he was shushed by the teacher, who smiled at the blondes antics. As another noise distracted the red head, he had a intake of breath. There getting told of by a teacher with a pout, which Axel found he thought was quite cute, was the center of his troubles.

Before he had met him back when he was a sophomore, and Roxas was a small freshman, Axel had really felt like it was love at first sight, but he kept it a secret for so long. Worrying about rejection, he made himself distanced from the blonde as much as possible, but when Demyx unwillingly made his affections known, he thought they were mutual. Oh how wrong he was, but he just couldn't help but feel a little curious as what the words that would have been exchanged would have been, had they gotten a chance to talk in the cafeteria. He was ready to talk to Roxas, to give him a chance. He wanted to hear what the blonde had to say, but fate had other plans and he didn't know if he could go through it again. He quickly looked to the board as Roxas caught his gaze and smiled softly. Now Axel was many things, but a pessimist was not one of them, and the one thought that kept running over in his head was 3 simple words... He looked back.


	6. Chapter 6

What saves a man is to take a step. Then another step. It is always the same step, but you have to take it. ~Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, Wind, Sand and Stars, 1939

Roxas yawned in his seat, he hadn't been sleeping very well if you could even call it sleep. The truth was it wasn't that he couldn't sleep, he didn't want to. If he did, they would be full of horrific nightmares that were just getting worse as time wore on. All depicted Axel dieing or in pain, and if he tried to help it would make it worse; he would wake up in all hours of the night screaming Axel's name, or crying uncontrollably.  
Sitting on the bleachers, Roxas glanced around the gym where the seniors were playing dodge ball against the not so happy juniors, but with the senior class being so close with a lot of the juniors; it was mostly a friendly fight. Roxas had luckily got a note excusing him from P.E., his mother not wanting him to over exert himself while he was in his state, so here he was sitting chin in his palm with his elbow on his knee, bored out of his mind and alone with his thoughts. The only other occupant was Zexion, who was sitting nose in a book with small reading glasses on his nose. Roxas closed his eyes in thought, and didn't hear the shouts until it was too late. A smack echoed throughout the hall as the red ball connected with his head, knocking him out cold, and sending him in a mess of limbs to the floor.  
Sora grabbed onto Riku's arm, eyes wide with worry "Roxas! Oh my god Riku! Is he dead?!"  
"No, I don't think he's dead. Calm down Sora." Riku put his arm around Sora's, rubbing the others back in attempt to comfort him,while looking over at Demyx who looked like he was about to burst into tears. "Roxas I'm so sorry! I told Mr. Lexeaus that I shouldn't play ball sports!" Axel was on his knees trying to wake the blonde from his state of unconsciousness. "Roxas, please wake up, c'mon!"  
"Do you think he needs CPR Riku?" Sora said looking into Riku's eyes.  
"I dunno, maybe." Riku shrugged, not knowing what to do.  
"All he needs is some air and some ice for that bump that's going to appear very soon." Zexion came over and inspected Roxas, taking off his glasses and folding them neatly before holding his book to his chest  
"Oh! Hey, he's waking up! Look Riku he's ok! "Sora squealed and bounced up and down as Roxas slowly came back into consciousness. The group slowly moved back as Lexeaus moved forward and ushered people back. "Ok everyone move out of the way. Give him some space."  
Roxas slowly opened his eyes and squinted as blurred faces came into focus around him. "Urrgh… What happened?"  
"Ok Roxas sit up carefully. That's it." The blond blinked a couple of times, lifting his hand to his forehead and groaning. The colors slowly blended to the worried faces of his class. "Alright everyone, go get changed. Axel can you help me? Take him to the nurses' room, ok?" Axel nodded quickly while Zexion guided Demyx away, who was still trying to apologize to the drowsy teen. Roxas looked up at Axel as Lexeaus grabbed him and lifted him of the floor. Axel moved forward and moved Roxas so that he was leaning on him. "Ca-Can" Axel paused to clear his throat. "Can you walk?" The small blond took a tentative step before buckling. The red head hastily moved forward, catching him before he fell. "Heh, looks like you've got a sprained ankle. C'mon lets take you to the nurse."  
As they slowly made their away across the quad, a silence enveloped the pair. Axel was trying his best to look forward, but his eyes always crept back over at the blond, who was leaning on his side while he had his arm around the younger teen's waist to keep him upright. As much as he tried, he couldn't deny his feelings. And right now they were coming out full force. Roxas was so close that he could smell a mix of smells that were so deliciously Roxas. It hurt. Roxas was trying to come up with some words that he could say; this was the prime opportunity. There was no one else around; it was just him and Axel. He could say things like 'I'm sorry', and 'I like you back', and 'Your face haunts my dreams', but try as he may, no words came out. He just wished that it was really that simple.

"Today I bent the truth to be kind, and I have no regret, for I am far surer of what is kind than I am of what is true." ~Robert Brutal

They sat silently in the nurses office. Sunlight was shining from the window above the bed, giving Roxas an almost cherubic glow. Axel closed his eyes at the sight. It seemed as if someone was messing with him, making something he couldn't have even more desirable. Roxas turned slowly to the side and looked at Axel. He held an almost pained expression, and it wasn't the first time he had seen the frown take over his features. He sighed and put the ice pack on the bedside table. Slowly getting up, he felt dizziness come over him, but he pushed past this and stepped forward. Up close Roxas could really see what he liked so much about him. Staring at his face, the blond thought about the almost drastic changes Axels personality had gone through. The pervert who wanted to get into his pants was long gone, and if Roxas wanted to, he could imagine him and Axel being pretty happy together.  
Gathering the resolve from who knows where, Roxas got the sudden urge to kiss the redhead. Breathing in slowly he leant forward, not knowing what Axels reaction would be. Would he push him away? Spit Roxas' taste off his lips, own face crunched up in disgust? Or would he smirk and kiss him back with even more fervor? Whatever Axel would do, he would take the chance. He leant forward biting his lip, letting the nervous feeling take hold.

Axel slowly opened his eyes, blinking as if he wasn't sure that this was really happening. As confusion showed in the emerald eyes, Roxas shrugged and smiled, hand rubbing slowly over Axels cheek. Axel leant into the touch, the blonde's breath ghosting over his lips.  
As the door slammed open, Roxas yelped and grabbed his head in pain, falling to the floor. Axel opened his eyes and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and scowled. Whoever interrupted his near kiss was about to know the real meaning of pain.  
"Roxas! The ambulance is here!" Sora yelled. "Roxas? Where are you!" he made a running jump on the bed and leant over the side of the bed and beamed " There you are Roxas! Come-"  
"Sora, shut the hell up! And stop the yelling, can't you see the pain he's in?" Axel sighed and shook his head. He bent down and smiled, helping Roxas to a standing position. Roxas subconsciously leant against him, rubbing his forehead and closing his eyes .  
"Oh, Roxas I'm sorry! But we really have to go, the ambulance is here to check that you're not con- con-con… what's the word?"  
"Concussed, Sora. Now c'mon we need to get back to class. Axel can handle it from here." Riku appeared in the doorway and smiled in approval at the red-head .  
"But Riku! Its only family who are allowed to go in the ambulance, and I'm his cousin I should go!" Sora pouted and walked over to Riku begging him.  
"He's got a point Riku. It's alright, Sora can take him. Text me when you know what happened alright? I'll visit you after school Roxas. Hope your alright." Axel let the blond down slowly on the bed, kissing his forehead before walking out the nurses office with a smile on his face.  
Roxas ended up having a mild concussion and had to stay overnight. The doctors said he needed his sleep but he was worried about what his dreams might bring. A part of him wanted to tell the doctors and seek help, but he knew what that road would take: therapists and doctors for years to come. So he stayed and shrugged his shoulders when they asked about his sleeping habits, blaming it on the teenage insomnia. He laid down and tried to sleep. Closing his eyes and for the first time in months, had a dreamless sleep.  
The door slowly creaked open, and deep brown eyes searched the room. As they came across the sleeping blond, the face broke out in a soft smile. Moving towards the bed, a hand reached out and softly moved the hair out of the sleeping boys face.  
"Oh Roxas, you look so much like your father." The blond stirred in his sleep causing the hand to retract. The person sat down at the chair next to the bed and waited for him to wake up, letting him have his much needed sleep, but it didn't keep her from worrying. Motherly instincts were always there.


End file.
